Raven
by ghostanimal
Summary: [Used to be Emma Phantom] What happens when two Danny Phantom fans build a ghost portal?
1. The Ghost Portal

Disclaimer- I only own DP in my dreams. 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

15 year old, Emma Johnson hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and went back to sleep. She had been up all night, working on a school project. She felt someone jumping on her bed and opened her eyes.

Her12 year old brother, Josh, was jumping on her bed.

"Wake up Emma! I finished it!" He shouted happily.

"Finished what?" Emma asked getting up.

"My Fenton Portal!" Josh shouted running to his room dragging Emma along with him.

"Josh, I know your a big fan of Danny Phantom, and so am I, but don't you think that this is a _little _extreme?" asked Emma.

When they got in his room Emma saw a portal about the size of her bed.

_That explains why he's been in his room all day,every day for the past 9 months_, Emma thought.

Josh picked up a plug and plugged it in. Nothing happened. Josh looked upset.

"Aw man! it didn't work! Aw well. I'm watching Danny Phantom. You coming?" Josh said leaving the room.

"Just a sec. I'm going to see if I can fix this." Emma said walking towards the portal.

Josh shrugged and left. Emma could not belive that her brother was so obsesed with Danny Phantom,  
That he spent 9 months building a ghost portal.

She looked inside the portal, and saw two buttons with the words on and off.

"Hey Josh! I think I found the problem! You just needed to press the-" But before she could finish a painful shock went though her. She screamed. She could hear her brother's footsteps running towards her. Then, she blacked out.


	2. What happened?

Disclaimer- I only own DP in my dreams. 

Flashback

"Hey Josh! I think I found the problem! You just needed to press the-" But before she could finish a painful shock went though her. She screamed loudly. She could hear her brother's footsteps running towards her. Then, she blacked out.

No more Flashback

(Thoughts in italics.)

Emma woke up in her bed. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was 6:59 a.m. One mintue untill her alarm clock went off.

_Was it just a dream?_ She thought as the clock changed to 7:00, making it's usual noise.

Emma turned off the alarm clock, just as her brother ran in.

"Emma, you ok? You've been asleep for four days!" Josh said.

"FOUR DAYS?" Emma nearly screamed.

"No, it's only been a couple of hours," said Josh giggling.

"What happened exactly?" Emma said getting out of bed.

"I was watching Danny Phantom, Lucky in Love, right at the part where Paulina goes 'Danny, YOUR the ghost boy?' and you screamed. I went in, and THE PORTAL WAS WORKING, EMMA! IT WAS WORKING! But you on the floor, K.O.ed" said Josh proud that his portal worked.

"I can't belive you!" Emma said throwing her pillow at him "What?" Josh said dodging the pillow.

"Know what was wrong with your portal?" Emma said annoyed. Josh shook his head.

"You forgot to press the on button! And the button was inside the portal!" Emma said

Josh smacked his head, emmbarsred. Emma contiented.

"Off all places to put an 'On' button, you put it INSIDE the portal!"

"Come on. I want to see what the Ghost Zone looks like," Josh said changing the subject.

Emma followed Josh to his room. The portal was closed. Unlike the Fenton Portal, the doors had a picture of Danny Phantom's symbol. Josh press the open button.

"Go ahead and look," Josh said pointing to the portal.

"Why?" Emma asked confused.

"I don't want to die!" Josh said looking a little scared.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked toward the portal. She stuck her head threw the portal.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Emma said, her head still in the portal.

"What? What do you see!" Josh said poking his head through the portal.

What they saw amazed them.


	3. Welcome to Amity Park

Disclaimer- I only own DP in my dreams. 

Flashback

What they saw amazed them.

No more Flashback

The portal didn't lead to the ghost zone, but Danny Fenton, aka Dany Phantom's house!

Emma stepped through the portal, only to be zapped by a green blast.

"Ouch!" She cried and the blast sent her flying into the road.

"GHOST!" said a voice from inside the house.

"What? I'm not a ghost!" Emma said standing up

"DAD! STOP IT! She's not a ghost!" a voice Emma reconized as Jazz.

"But the tracker says-" Jack started

"THE TRACKER COULD BE BROKEN!" Jazz shouted

"Aw."

Emma saw Jazz walk out of the house.

"You ok? My dad can be wierd somethings" Jazz said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Emma said looking at the house.

Jazz looked surprised for a moment.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?" she asked

"Yes. I'm Emma Johnson." Emma said, playing along with the, _I just moved here act._

"Neat I'm-"Jazz started

"Jasmine Fenton. But I can call you Jazz. Your parents are ghost hunters, hunting the famous Danny Phantom," Emma said, the added the rest in a whisper "which is also your brother Daniel Fenton."

Jazz looked shocked. Then she grabbed Emma by the arm.

"How so you know me? How do you know about my parents being ghost hunters? How do you know about Danny? Are you a ghost?" Jazz asked looking scared

"In order, I know you cause of Casper High, Everyone knows, Everybody from my old town knows, and no." Emma said.

_**"HOW DOES YOUR TOWN KNOW?"**_ Jazz screamed

Emma bit her lip. How was she supposed to tell a TV character that her whole world is a TV show called 'Danny Phantom'?


	4. Well

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_NOTE!_**

_**I am going to stop writing Emma Phantom. No one likes it ,so, I'm going to stop writing it. Well, I don't think anybody's even reading this note, so, bye!**_

_Also, you can check out my other stories!_


	5. I can read minds?

angel4u185 Aww..I just found it and I liked it.. :( Oh well... 

The Demon Inside NONOneed I say more UPDATE

Wow. people like it.

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh," Emma said stalling for time.

"TELL ME!" Jazz screamed. Emma winced.

"Tell you what?" Tucker asked, while walkin got Danny's house.

"Tucker! She knows about Danny!" Jazz whispered.

"WHAT!" Tucker asked, jumping ten feet into the air.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Tucker and Jazz both screamed.

"Uh, I can read minds?" Emma said, suggesting it more that stating it.

"Oh, well, stop reading minds! Please! It's rude!" Jazz said. Emma couldn't belive it! She bought it!

"I will!" Emma said.

"Well, I've got to go," Emma said, walking away.

"WAIT!" Emma looking over her shoulder to see Tucker.

"Yeah?" Emma asked, thinking that she knew what he was going to ask.

"I'm Tucker! Tucker Foley! TF as in Too Fine!" He said, smiling a goofy grin. (LOL! I just _**had**_ to put that!)

"That's nice," Emma said.

"So, ya want to go to a movie?" Tucker asked, while Jazz watched, waiting for Emma to punch Tucker.

"Uh, sure," Emma said. Hey! It's not ever day you get to go out with people on TV!

Tucker looked like his dream had come true, while Jazz looked amazed.

"So, what movie do ya want to see?" He asked.

"Uh, what's playing?" She asked.

"How about Dead Teacher 4?" He asked.

"Sure," Emma said.

"Meet at the Amity Park Movie?" He asked.

"Ok," Emma said as she walked home. Then she reilzed something.

**_How was she supposed to get home?_  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it's short!


	6. Dash

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Where ever Tucker is.**_

Tucker was down the street, jumping for joy. _**HE FINALLY GOT A DATE!**_ He could not wait to tell Danny and Sam.

He ran down the street and knocked on Sam's door. Sam and Danny answered, staring at a jumping like crazy Tucker.

"Uh, Tuck? It something wrong?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, you look a little funny," Sam added, watching Tucker.

"I GOT A DATE!" Tucker shouted. Danny and Sam just looked at him. Then they laughed.

"That's good! Very good! Now, seriously, what's up?" Danny asked.

"I am serious! I got a date!" Tucker said, still jumping.

"Ok, I'm confused. Don't girls try to kill you when you ask them out?" Danny said.

"I know, but she's different! Maybe we'll be boyfriend, girlfriend!" Tucker exclaimed, looking hopeful.

"I doubt it," Sam said with a chuckle.

Tucker gave her a death glare as the trio decided to play video games.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Where ever Emma is.**_

Emma was still trying to find a way to get back home.

_**Should she ask Jazz?**_ No, she would think she's nuts.

_**Should she go through the portal she came in?**_ Emma looked around. The portal was gone.

_**Should she go through the Fenton Portal?**_ Only idea that made sense, so she decided to do it.

_**But, how was she supposed to get into the Fenton's house?**_

Emma growled.

"I just can't get a break, can't I?" She asked to no one.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Where ever Dash is. DASH's POV

I was getting ready to go get Fenton for tricking me today when I hear somebody growl, along with a, "I just can't get a break, can't I?" I looked outside to see a girl with long brown hair with streaks of red in it. She had on a light purple shirt, with blue jeans. She looked kinda pretty.

Is she new?

I decided to go find out. I walked up to her, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"No thanks," She said.

"So, do you like quaterbacks?" I asked.

"Thier ok," She said.

"Well, I'm Dash Baxter, Casper High's quarterback. I'm also-" I began, but was cut off by a car nearly killing us. Luckly, Danny Phantom saved us.

I saw that the girl was amazed at watching Danny Phantom fighting some ghost, and that made me angry. She was going to be mine!

When he had finished fighting, the girl walked over to him.

"HEY! GET DOWN HERE!" She shouted.

Danny's POV

I was startled as I heard a voice yelling at me to come down. I looked down and saw a girl with long brown hair with streaks of red in it. She had on a light purple shirt, with blue jeans. I had to admit. She was pretty.

I floated down next to her, to see what she wanted. She smiled.

"I know you're Danny Fenton," She said in a whisper. I nearly fainted.

She knew? _**SHE KNEW?**_

Did _**Tucker**_ tell her?

"Who told you?" I asked.

"I knew the day you got them," She said.

"You better go. Tell Tucker I said hi, and I would like to meet Sam some day," She said as she walked away.

I nearly slapped myself.

She must be Tucker's date!

Dash's POV

I saw the girl walk away from Danny Phantom and over near me.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Emma," She said as she walked untill she was out of sight.

I sighed, wonderin if she was going to Casper High.

I hoped so.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
No one's POV.

Emma walked to Fenton Works. She saw no sign that anyone was home. She peeked through the window.

No one.

She opened the window.

Nothing.

She walked inside.

Still nothing.

Walked towards the basment.

Voices.

Emma looked and saw Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. They were working.

Emma knew that she would have to wait a long time before they would come out.

She picked up a vase, and threw it, which made a loud crashing noise. Emma saw the Fenton run upstairs.

She quickly ran downstairs and next to the portal.

She pressed the button and it opened.

She heard voices as she went into the portal. She saw her brother's room.

It worked! she thought as she step through the portal.

Her little brother ran into the room.

"Emma! Your back! What happened? Why couldn't I go through the portal?" He asked.

Emma told him everything.

Josh was thrilled.

"Are you going back tomarrow?" He asked.

"Yes," Emma answered. "Yes I am"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cliffie.

**SUM_MERY FOR NEXT CHAPTER!_**

_Emma goes back._


	7. Invisibility

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
On Friday, Emma and Josh had decided to move the ghost portal into the secret room in Emma's room, since she was the only one who could get in or out of it. Plus, they didn't want to be questioned by thier parents. Emma was going to go into Danny's world, while Josh moved the portal. It would take a few days, so Emma called her friend, Susan. 

Emma dialed Susan's number, and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Em! What's going on?" Susan asked.

"Hey Susan, I need a favor," Emma said.

"Anything," Susan replied, wanting to know what was going on

"I'm going to go, somewhere, for a few days, and I need for you to tell my parents, that I'm at your house," Emma said, hoping she would help.

"Where are you going?" Susan asked, being her normal nosey self.

"A friend's," Emma said.

"Ok, I'll cover for you. Have fun! Bye!" Susan said as she hung up. Susan knew that Emma was smart, and wouldn't do anything that would put herself in danger.

Emma smiled as she hung up the phone, happy that her friend was kinda stupid.

Emma got a small backpack, and put some clothes, money, other other things she'd need in it. She went into Josh's room, and waited by the portal. Josh came in with her cellphone, and gave it to her.

"I reprogramed your cellphone so that I should be able to contact you in Danny's world. When the portal is finished, I'll call you. Be careful Emma," Josh said as he opened the portal.

Emma stepped into the portal, and landed in front of Fenton Works. She quickly went to the movies where Tucker and her would see Dead Teacher four.

M

E

A

N

W

H

I

L

E

Danny was going to spy on Tucker's date. _**How did she know his secret? Where did she come from? Was she working for Vlad or some other bad guy? And most importantly,**_

_**Why did she agree to go out with Tucker?**_

These questions were in his mind as he flew downtown to Amity Park Movies. He saw Tucker and his date go into the movies, and sit down. Danny watched them, but his date seemed like an everyday teenager.

When the movie ended, he eavsdropped on thier conversation.

"That was pretty good," He heard Tucker's date say.

"It was! Hey Emma, wanna go out some other time?" Tucker asked.

Danny smiled, happy to know this girl's name.

"Sure, how about lunch Sunday?" Emma asked.

"Ok! We could go to the Nasty Burger," Tucker said.

"Sounds good. Meet you at 12:00?" Emma asked.

"Wonderful!" Tucker exclaimed.

NO! Tucker! This girl may be a danger and your dating her? Danny thought angerly.

"Oh and Tucker? I had a great time. Bye!" Emma said as she gave Tucker a small kiss on the cheek, which almost made Tucker faint of happiness.

Danny rolled his eyes as his ghost sense went off. He turned to find Skulker. He began to fight when,

"GHOST!" Jack Fenton yelled as he drove to the scene.

He and Maddie jumped out of the car and ran towards Danny.

Suddenly, Emma had an idea.

"Tucker! Do you know how to hotwire a car?" Emma asked, glancing at the Fenton's car.

"Yeah, but I've never tried it before. Why?" Tucker assked as Emma dragged him to the Fenton's car.

"If we can drive the car away from the scene, maybe we can make the fentons chase us, letting Danny focus on Skulker!" Emma said, opening the door.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Tucker asked.

"I'll take the blame! Now do it!" Emma commanded as Tucker got to work.

In less than five seconds, it was running. Emma got at the wheel and pressed the gas.

"Jack! The R.V.!" They heard Maddie yell.

Tucker looked out the window to see Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"Thier following us!" Tucker reported.

"Good! We'll stop at the next light," Emma replied as she went faster.

Suddenly, something bumped the R.V., and they crashed into the wall!

Emma opened her eyes to see Jack and Maddie coming towards them. She felt Tucker grab her hand as they came.

"Hm. No one's here! They must have escaped! Move Maddie move!" Jack yelled as they ran down the street.

Puzzled, Emma looked at her hands.

But she couldn't see them.

She was invisible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
HUGE CLIFFIE! I'll update soon!


	8. There's a new Halfa in town

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
------------------------------------------------  
"Tucker," Emma said, starting to panic. 

"Did you see that? It's like we were invisible or something!" Tucker said.

"We _**WERE**_ invisible!" Emma cried.

Tucker smiled.

"Relax. It was probley just Danny," Tucker replied, standing up, and offered a hand to Emma.

"Yeah, Your right. It was just Danny," Emma said as she took Tucker's hand and stood up.

They ran back to were they had left Danny, and Skulker.

Danny had appartenly won, and had turned to normal. He and Sam were resting on a bench.

"Hey Danny! Thanks for the save back there!" Tucker called to his halfa friend.

Danny, and Sam looked confused.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" Danny said.

Emma, and Tucker went pale, as they explained.

"Emma? Have you ever thought that, well, you did it?" Sam asked.

"But, yikes! Your probley right!" Emma said as she explained about the ghost detecter going off around her.

"My parents aren't home, so we can go to my house to make sure. If so, we can see what you can do," Danny said.

"I'm pretty sure," Sam said, as Emma sank into the ground.

Tucker, and Danny helped her up, and they ran to Danny's house.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny put a blue key into the keyhole of the house. He locked the door behind them.

"Come on into the basement. We'll practice there," Danny said, as he ran down the stairs.

The rest followed. Sam set up the course they used for Danny.

"Come on! I wanna see your ghost form!" Tucker whined to Emma.

Emma closed her eyes, and tried to go ghost. After a few minutes, two blue rings formed around her waist. One traveled up, and the other down. They left a completely different person.

Emma now had white hair, with black streaks in it. She had the clothes she had on when she examined the portal Josh built, which was a DP t-shirt she had bought. She had put on white gloves when she messd with the portal. She also had a black skirt, with a white belt. She also had white boots. (If you read Walker's Revenge, yes I took older, and evil Danni's outfit and gave it to Emma.)

"Wow! You look like a girl version of Danny Phantom!" Tucker said, happily.

"Well, let's see what you can do," Danny said as he taught Emma what he knew.

Turned out, Emma had purple blasts, and could do everything Danny could do, even the ghostly wail. She could also do a two things Danny couldn't. She could stretch up to amazing lengths, and move things without touching them.

"I think I'm gonna like having ghost powers!" Emma said once they were finished.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, Emma signed up for Casper High for a week. Long enough till Josh could move the portal. Emma walked to school with the trio, and got a list of her classes. Turns out, she got three classes with Tucker, four with Sam, and three with Danny. All had the same homeroom, and Tucker walked there together, hand in hand. They were almost there when Dash appeared. He shoved Tucker into a locker and leaned on it.

"As I was saying, I'm also-" Dash began.

"A rude perosn who needs a reality check?" Emma said, cutting him off.

Dash looked surprised as Emma pushed him and opened the locker Tucker was in. Tucker fell out.

"But, don't you want to go out?" Dash begged.

"Sorry, I'm Tucker's girlfriend," She replied as she dragged a dazed, and happy Tucker to homeroom.  
-------------------------------------------  
I know you guys are all WHAT THE-? But Tucker needs some love!


	9. Raven

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After school, Emma did her homework. She looked out the window of her hotel, and sighed, bored. She flipped on the TV, and saw Danny fighting Skulker. She smiled, as she knew what she could do. She went ghost, and flew to the scene. She flew there just in time, and punched Skulker. Skulker was surprised as he went flying. 

"TWO WHELPS? All well, both of your pelts will lay at the foot of my bed!" Skulker said as he fired some ecto-guns.

If Emma's life wasn't at stake, she would right hurl right then. Instead, she charged up an ecto-blast, and distracted Skulker until Danny was able to get on his feet. Danny came back into the fight a few minutes later, and sucked Skulker into the thremos.

That's when the reporters came.

"Mr. Phantom! Is this you girlfriend?" One reporter asked

"No! It's obviously his sister!" Another snapped at the first.

"Ms, who are you?" Another asked.

"Uh, uh, Raven!" Emma studdered before flying away, invisible.

"Why Raven?" Danny asked while flying away.

"I've always liked that name. Besides, let me choose and get something neat, like Danny Phantom or Raven, or let them choose, and get something stupid like Inviso-Bill, or Inviso-Betty," Emma said, rolling her eyes as Danny laughted at, 'Inviso-Betty.'

Danny flew to FentonWorks, while Emma flew back to hotel, and was suprised to find that it was 8:00. She went to bed, happy that tommarow was Saturday. Casper High, was not fun.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emma woke up to a purple ghost sense, and sat up, surprised that it was 9:00 AM. She looked out her window, to see the fruitloop we all call Vlad. She smiled, knowing that he didn't know about her ghost powers, just Danny's. Quickly, and quietly, she went ghost, and snuck up behind him. She didn't know if Danny just didn't notice her, or kept quiet. Vlad was holding Danny by the neck. Fortuntely, Vlad had bad hearing, and his ghost sense didn't go off, because he screamed like a girl when Emma poked him and shouted, "BOO!"

Vlad had dropped Danny when he screamed, giving Danny a chance to blast him with a ghost ray. After getting hit with the ray, Vlad knew that a 14-year old girl that looked like Danny, had snuck up on him, and scared him. Vlad charge up a ray, only to be hit in the head with another blast. Vlad growled, wonder how he was suposed to defet two strong kids. Then, he got hit in the head, with a piece of metal, which knocked him out.

Danny laughed as he picked up Vlad, and threw him as far as he could.

"Nice thinking. Knocking him out with the thermos!" Danny said, holding up the now dented thermos.

"You look so stupid with a skirt on ghost boy!" Valerie said, pointing her gun at Emma. In her ghost mode, Emma had a boyish hair style, so Valerie had thought she was Danny.

"Maybe it's because I'm a GIRL!" Emma shouted at Valerie, turning around. Valerie relized (SP?) her mistake, and turned red as she shot her with an ecto-gun, that Emma avoided.

"Da-uh Phantom! Look out!" Emma said, as Danny dodged a blast.

Emma flew in circles around Valerie, making her dizzy as she tried to get Emma. After a few minutes, Emma flew next to Danny, who took out her jetboard. Valerie yelled as she fell from the sky. Danny, and Emma flew away, invisible, leaving a very mad Valerie.

"I think that we're gonna make a great team! I mean, look at how fast we beat two people! It takes forever when your alone!" Danny said, pointing towards the angry Valerie.

"Me, too," Emma replied as they flew to meet Tucker, and Sam.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it's short!


	10. an orphan

Disclaimer-I only own this story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they got to Tucker and Sam, they had a blast. They went shopping, bowling, and many other things.

While at the Nasty Burger with Tucker, Emma got a phone call.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver.

"Ms. Johnson, your family has been killed in a explosion at your house. You'll need to find a guardian to take care of you," A woman said.

"What about Aunt Becky? Isn't she my godmother?" Emma asked, scared.

"We have no proof of the gaurdianship. Unless you can find the will somewhere in the destroyed house, you'll have to go to an orphanage," The woman said as she hung up.

Noticing Emma's shocked face, Tucker became worried.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked.

"I'm an orphan," Emma said as she explained it.

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry," Tucker said.

"I'm going to go see the damage," Emma said as she rose to leave.

"Want Danny, Sam and I go to go with you?" Tucker asked.

"It's ok. I kinda want to be alone," Emma said as she left, leaving a understanding Tucker.

Tucker called the lovebirds, and told them what happened.  
-  
Emma had managed to get into the real world, and was horrified. The whole house was destroyed, and smoking from the explosion.

"Hello Emma," Said a voice the made Emma shiver.

Emma turned to see blood red eyes staring at her from the shadows. She shivered again.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

The voice chuckled, as a man came out of the darkness. Emma gasped.

"Dan Phantom? How did you get into the real world?" Emma asked, scared.

Dan laughed, as he sent a ghost ray at her. Emma dodged it and went ghost. She ment to sent a ghost ray, but inside froze Dan in ice.

"Wha- Oh I get it! When I went into the real world, I missed Urban Jungle! And that was when he was supposed to get ice powers, which means I have them too!" Emma said as she made an ice sword, and attcked Phantom.

The battle went on until Emma remembered the thermos and sucked him in it.

"Your too late! TOO LATE!" Dan yelled as he went into the thermos.

**_Too late? Whta's that suppose to mean?_** Emma wondered when it dawned on her.

Dan Phantom had cause the explosion.


	11. Home

Disclaimer- I only own this story

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma went back into Danny's world with the Fenton Thermos containing Dan Phantom.

"Hey Emma! I heard what happened. Where will you go?" Sam said.

"Who did you catch?" Danny asked, noticing the thermos.

"Your older self. I found him at my destroyed house. He confessed and said that he killed my family," Emma said as she handed a shocked Danny the thermos.

"Emma, I feel so **_responisible_**. Dan Phantom is **_my_** responsiblity. I'm **_so_** sorry," Danny said, staring at the thermos in his hands.

"It's not your fault Danny. It's **_his_**," Emma said pointing to the thermos.

"I'll return him to Clockwork," Danny said, as he left.

"Wanna stay at my house tonight? Since your house is gone," Sam asked.

"Sure. Thanks," Emma said as she went with Sam to her house.

Sam had convinced her mom to let Emma stay, because she had no family, house, or someone to take her in. Her mom agreed untill this thing was sorted out.

That night, Emma and Sam learned a lot about each other, and laughed at Emma's brother's stupid actions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Emma went to school, and got a lot of sorry looks. Man, news spread quickly across town.

Emma went home with Sam, and sat down to do thier homework.

"Emma?" Mrs. Manson asked.

"Yes?" Emma asked putting down her pencil.

"Since your all by yourself, we decided to adopt you. Sam really does need a friend that's a girl," Mrs. Manson said as Emma and Sam were delighted.

They abanden thier homework to tell Tucker and Danny the good news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End of the first Fanfiction I had ever written on here. I might do a sequal.


End file.
